1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and method for attaching live bait, primarily earth worms and other worm-like bait to a hook for fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fishermen prefer live bait to artificial lures. They believe that the live attracts the fish better. There has been no good method of attaching the fish hook to an earth worm, a popular bait. One typically hooks the center of the earth worm and wraps the head and tail around the shank of the hook. In short time, however, the worm loosens from the hook, and it can actually come off the hook resulting in lost bait. Even if the center stays attached to the hook, fish will frequently bite the loosened head or tail of the worm without engaging the hook. This is unsatisfactory.
Shrimp is another common bait, which is primarily used in deep-sea fishing. Typically, one hooks the back of a shrimp through its shell behind the head. The shrimp rarely loosens from the hook, but fish often bit the head or tail off without engaging the hook.
An object of the present invention is to disclose and provide a method for attaching a hook to bait in such a way that the bait is securely held by the hook, the bait looks natural to a fish, and the fish is substantially less likely to bite off a portion of the bait without being hooked. These and other objects, which will be evident in the specification, are met by the present invention.
The method can be accomplished in two ways. In the first, one pushes an end of an elongated, narrow diameter tool longitudally through the bait from an entrance point at the head of the bait to an exit point near the tail. The end of the leader opposite the fish hook is temporarily attached to the end of the tool that was pushed through the bait. The tool is then withdrawn from the bait, which pulls the leader through the bait. The end of the leader that had been attached to the tool extends out of the entrance point at the head of the bait and the other end of the leader, which is attached to the fish hook, extends out of the bait near its tail. In the other method, the leader is attached to the tool before it is inserted in the bait, with the hook end next to the shank of the tool. The tool is then inserted in the bait adjacent its tail and pushed through the bait until the end of the tool exits the head of the bait. This operation also carries the leader through the bait. When the end of the tool and the end of the leader exit the head of the bait, the tool disengages the leader and is withdrawn back through the bait leaving the end of the leader extending out of the head and the hook end of the leader extending out of the bait near its tail. Various tools are disclosed for accomplishing this end.